


Purple

by soldiermom1973



Series: 1,000 years (A Reconciliation Story) [61]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect - Various Authors, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Armor, N7 Month 2020, N7 month, Other, Purple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldiermom1973/pseuds/soldiermom1973
Summary: One upside to coming back from the dead is getting the armor you want and not what someone else tells you to wear.
Series: 1,000 years (A Reconciliation Story) [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460416
Kudos: 5





	Purple

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [N7 Month](https://n7month.tumblr.com/post/631981099607785472/n7-month-2020) over on tumblr. The Day 26 prompt was 'purple'.

For years, Allie was relegated to armor that was bound to Alliance regulations – what color it could be, what manufacturer was allowed, what mods she could use. Now, she stood in front of a kiosk, no longer tied to what the Alliance said she could have. The Illusive Man didn't care if her armor was black, green, or had pink polka dots. All he cared about was her having what she needed to stop the Collectors.

Now she stood at a kiosk, creating her own armor, not bound by anyone's rules or regulations. She grinned as she flitted through the different pieces, the different mods, the different manufacturers. She could even see how it looked on her – before she even touched the kiosk, the merchant had her stand on a platform where a 3D image of her was uploaded into their system. Once she was satisfied with each piece, the menu flipped to the color options.

Allie's eyes widened. She never considered being able to own any armor that wasn't some type of camouflage or OD green. But here she was, her finger hovering over the button that would give her her heart's desire – matte black armor with bright purple pinstriping and purple accents around the chest piece. Purple was her favorite color, but she couldn't find a shade for the entire outfit that didn't seem overwhelming. Besides, she didn't want to stand out _too_ much. She thought about part of her military history lessons and the story of Marine Gunnery Sergeant Carlos Hathcock, one of the best snipers to ever serve in the military, and how the white feather he wore in his bush hat made him an incredibly noticeable target.

So, rather than stand out by wearing all purple, she went with the black and purple stripes. After all, black was a basic color for a lot of armor and a lot of people wore it. She'd be able to blend in better with that color.

Her finger hesitated over the 'finalize order' button. It was going to be strange, wearing something _she_ wanted. Her years of military service made her reconsider – she was already in a lot of hot water with the Alliance and maybe sticking with the armor they approved of might, in some small and stupid way, help her reputation.

“You aren't in the Alliance anymore, though,” she muttered under her breath. “Hackett and Anderson both seem to have your back, so who cares?”

After a few more moments of hesitation, she wondered what Kaidan might think of her new armor. Would he like it? Would he even care? Hell, for all she knew he thought she was still dead. She needed to find him and get a message to him, but first things first...

“Well, the devil hates a coward,” she breathed, finally pressing the button to confirm her order.

When the delivery date flashed on the screen, her heart hammered in her chest and butterflies filled her stomach. Her initial trepidation was quickly replaced by the excitement a kid feels when their birthday is just around the corner and they can't wait to see what presents they get. As she made her way back to the Normandy, she realized it almost was like a birthday present to herself. Or maybe more like a 'welcome back from the dead' present.

Either way, she couldn't wait for it to show up.


End file.
